Blonde Bubble Bath
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Awww! Talk about sweet. You're adorable." says CeCe. "Of course." says Alison as she blush a bit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Blonde Bubble Bath**

 **Alison is dancing sexy in the living room while CeCe is in the kitchen making dinner.**

"Oh my god, me is sexy. Sexy like good ol' Nicole G. She's a star, yes she is. Holy shit. I'm totally cute. Awesome, that is what I am." sings Alison in her slutty pon-like voice.

"Ali, babe, dinner's ready." says CeCe as she enter the room and turn off the music that Ali is dancing too.

"Nice. Sexy dancing makes me hungry." says Alison as she put her bra and shirt back on.

"You're gonna love the food I've made for us. This way, babe." says CeCe.

Alison follow her wife and she is surprised when CeCe head for the stairs instead of the dining room.

"I thought we were about to have dinner..." says Alison confused.

"We are...in the bedroom." says CeCe.

"Bedroom? Sexy!" says a happy Alison.

"Yeah, the best room in the house." says CeCe.

CeCe and Alison love their erotic bedroom.

"Wow! So dang wonderful and nice." says Alison when she sees the classic romantic set-up that CeCe has prepared in the bedroom.

"I'm glad you like it, Ali." says CeCe.

The song that is a favorite for both Alison and CeCe, play on low volume from the small bedroom stereo.

"Ali my love, have a seat." says a polite CeCe as she pull out the chair for Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison as she gently sit down.

"I hope the food will taste good." says CeCe as she take a seat across the table from her sexy wife.

"No worry. Everything you cook taste totally yummy." says Alison. "You're an amazing kitchen goddess."

"Awww! Talk about sweet. You're adorable." says CeCe.

"Of course." says Alison as she blush a bit.

"Such a sweetie you are, just as you've always been." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you're awesome too. I love you very much, babe." says Alison. "Lips, hair, boobs, eyes, voice, personality and butt...all of it, total cool awesomeness."

"Babe, you know I'm far from perfect. Just like every other chick, I have my lil' problems and that shit. No one's 100 % perfect. No one, not even me or you." says CeCe.

"Sure, but you are close to being a perfect woman." says Alison.

"Thanks. So are you, Ali my love." says CeCe.

"I've learned from the best of the best." says Alison.

"Me? I guess so, but I also think you were pretty cool before I taught you my tricks." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

They start to eat.

"Mmm, this taste wonderful." says Alison and she really mean it.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"It's absolutely yummy." says Alison.

"That makes me happy." says CeCe as she blush a little.

"Such a sexy woman you are." says Alison.

"Ali, you're sexy as well. Very sexy." says CeCe.

"I try to be." says Alison.

"Don't be modest, sweetie. You know how sexy and erotic you are." says CeCe.

"Yes, I do. Let me show you all that later. I was thinkin' that we'd use our new fancy luxury custom-made Jacuzzi hot tub." says Alison.

"Nice. I've been looking foward to giving it a try." says CeCe.

"Awesome. We can just sit there in it and you can just wash my sexy body for a couple hours." says Alison.

"I love that idea." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Mmmm, me too." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

"You can fill the tub with water and some liquid perfume while I clean up here." says CeCe.

"Okay, babe." says Alison with a cute smile.

Alison walk into the large bathroom and starts to fill the tub with nice warm water.

"Let's see...where's that perfume?" says Alison.

She search behind the laundry basket, in the shower, in the sauna and in the medical cabinet.

"Ah, yes, here it is!" says a happy Alison when she finds the bottle of erotic liquid raspberry perfume in a plastic bag behind the fake palm tree that they have in the bathroom.

Alison put some of the perfume in the water.

"Time to get naked." says Alison as she pull off her clothes and underwear.

Alison giggle as she take a seat on the edge of the tub and sing softly to herself.

"Hi, babe." says CeCe when she enter the bathroom 15 minutes later.

"Hi, CeCe my sexy wife." says Alison as she gently rub her own feet a bit.

"Oh my gosh! You have very sexy feet, Ali. I can't believe I've not noticed before." says CeCe with a smile.

"Aren't you gonna get naked too?" says Alison.

"If you wish for that." says CeCe as she take off her clothes and underwear.

"CeCe, you're absolutely gorgeous. You have a perfect body." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe. Your body is very sexy too." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, CeCe. I do my best to stay in shape and be healthy." says Alison.

"I know. We both follow the Nicole G health routine." says CeCe.

"Yeah and it works." says Alison.

"Let's get into the water." says CeCe with a sedutive smile.

CeCe and Alison climb into the tub.

CeCe has her back against the wall of the tub and Alison has her back against CeCe who has her legs gently wrapped around Alison's waist.

CeCe slowly and softly wash Alison's back and then her shoulders and then her boobs.

"Mmmm, that feels so good. Don't forget to make sure my nipples are clean, babe. Oh yeah, this is wonderful." says Alison.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Ali my baby. You're very erotic and cute." says CeCe.

"Awwww! Sexy." says Alison.

"Babe, you're amazing." says CeCe.

"Wash my ass now!" moans Alison.

"Sure, sexy girl." whisper CeCe with a smile.

CeCe starts to gently rub / wash Alison's smooth round sexy ass.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" moans Alison. "So sexy!"

"Your ass is beautiful, Ali. It could almost make Lady GaGa jealous." says CeCe.

"Really? Thanks." whisper Alison.

"It's true. Not many women has an ass like you." says CeCe.

"Awww! You have a very sexy ass too. You really do. I'm sure you know it." says Alison.

"Yeah, I know." whisper CeCe in a sexy tone.

"Mmmm, you touch me just the way I want to be touched. Mmmm, sexy." moans Alison.

"After being married to you for nearly five years, I've learned what makes you horny." says CeCe.

"Five years? Has it been that long? Wow! The years kinda rush by." says Alison.

"Yes, a few weeks from now it's exactly five years since our wedding." says CeCe.

"We gotta do something special for our anniversary." says Alison.

"I've got a surprise ready for the anniversary, babe. Something erotic that I'm sure you'll love." says CeCe.

"I look forward to that. Your surprises are always really nice and sweet." says Alison. "Wash my pussy now."

"Sure, Ali my babe." says CeCe as she starts to gently wash Alison's sweet pussy.

"CeCe, you are so adorable and sexy. I love you more than words can describe and you always make me feel so good." moans Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie girl." whisper CeCe, all sexy and erotic.

"Awwww! So erotic and nice." says Alison, all cute and sensual.

"Yes, very nice." says CeCe.

"Add a finger in my pussy. Please..." moans Alison.

"Mmm, of course, baby Ali." says CeCe as she gently slide a finger into Alison's soft wet pussy.

"Mmmm, that feels so damn nice! Don't stop it, babe. Keep goin'...yes!" moans Alison.

"Want me to make you cum?" says CeCe in a sexy tone.

"Yeah! Please make me cum, babe. Yes, please. Make me cum, babe." moans Alison.

"Okay. Here we go..." whisper CeCe, all slutty.

CeCe add a second finger and then starts to slowly finger-fuck Alison.

"Mmm, that's what I'm talkin' about." moans Alison. "Feels nice."

"I hope so, babe. You're nice and wet." says CeCe. "Though the wet-part's kinda obvious since we're in the tub right now, but I'm sure you'd still be even if we were not."

"Yes, very true. I'd be wet even if we were in freakin' Egypt during a summer-day." says Alison.

"Awwww, so cute!" says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

25 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! Yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a huge nice orgasm.

"Wow! You still cum as much as you did when you were a teen." says CeCe.

"My sex-drive's only grown stronger with age." says Alison.

"That's very nice. Mine too, babe." says CeCe.

"Yeah, me have noticed. You're very sexual and I love that." says Alison.

"Awwww! Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"Now it's my turn to wash you." says Alison.

CeCe and Alison switch place and Alison starts to slowly and softly wash CeCe's back and then her shoulders and then her boobs.

"Mmm, yes! Clean my sexy boobs, Ali." moans CeCe.

"Of course, sexy woman." says Alison with a smile.

"You're so gentle with your hands. I love that." moans CeCe.

"I've learned from the best." whisper Alison in a sexy tone.

"Are you talking about me?" whisper CeCe.

"Yes, of course." whisper Alison.

"Ali, my sexy baby. You're adorable." whisper CeCe.

"Yes, I am." whisper Alison.

"Please wash my ass now." says CeCe.

"Sure, sexy babe." says Alison as she starts to gently wash CeCe's ass.

"Do you love my ass, Ali...?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, of course I do. It's the ass of a goddess. Or of a pornstar such as the amazing Nicole G or something." says Alison in a soft sweet tone.

"Mmmm, thanks so much!" moans CeCe.

"Awww! No problem, CeCe my beautiful wife. You're very hot and so sweet." says Alison.

"So are you, Ali." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy Alison.

"You're welcome, sexy girl." says CeCe.

"Aren't I old enough to be called a woman by now?" says Alison with a smile.

"Oh yeah, babe! You're truly a woman. Sorry." says CeCe.

"It's okay. I know that you didn't mean to hurt my feelings." says Alison.

"Ali, you're so nice. I love you very much." says CeCe. "Now it's time for my pussy to get some love and attention from you."

"Mmm, okay." says Alison in a warm sexy tone.

Alison starts to slowly and gently wash CeCe's erotic pussy.

"Make me cum, sweetie." whisper CeCe.

"As you wish, sexy babe." says Alison in a sweet erotic tone.

Alison gently push two fingers into CeCe's pussy and starts to slowly finger-fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah! That's very nice. So sexy." moans CeCe.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, babe." says Alison.

"Of course." moans CeCe. "So damn awesome. Very sweet."

"Yeah. CeCe, you're so beautiful." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"I'm sure that if the goddess Aphrodite was real she'd look like you." says Alison.

"Awwww! Such a cute compliment." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

12 minutes later.

"Mmmm, damn sexy! Holy fuck, yeah!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get a huge nice orgasm.

"Talkin' about cum a lot. You cum just as sexy as me." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah, so it seems." says CeCe with a cute smile.

2 hours later.

"Water's gettin' cold." says Alison.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." says CeCe.

Alison and CeCe climb out of the tub and grab towels and wrap them around their bodies.

"That was so nice." says Alison.

"Yes, it was. So sexy." says CeCe.

"I love you so much, babe." says Alison. "You're fuckin' cute."

"Fuckin'...?" says CeCe with a tiny smile, pretending to be confused.

"You know I use that word when I'm happy." says Alison.

"Yes, I know." says CeCe as she blush a bit.

"Awwww! Someone's being adorable." says Alison as she gives CeCe a hug.

"Thanks, Ali my love." says CeCe.

"Let's get a drink. We can open that bottle of vodka that Han gave me for my birthday." says Alison.

"Or the bottle of whiskey that Spencer gave me." says CeCe.

"Or both of them." says Alison. "Paige taught me how to make this mix of vodka, whiskey and black coffee."

"Sounds nice." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, my sexy baby wife, you're so sweet and adorable and also sexy and mature at the same time. The ultimate combo that makes me love you so much." says CeCe as she gently rub Alison's ass a bit.

Alison and CeCe walk to the kitchen.

"Hmm, need a chair so I can..." mumbles Alison.

Alison is about to grab a chair when CeCe gently stop her.

"I'm taller than you, sweetie. I can reach the booze-cabinet without a chair to stand on." says CeCe.

CeCe use her right hand to open the small cabinet above the fridge. The special cabiner where they usually keep all their booze.

"Okay. Here's the vodka and here's the whiskey..." says CeCe as she grab each bottle and place them on the black kitchen table.

"Awesome." says Alison.

"Hey! Someone's been drinking of this." says CeCe when she notice that the vodka bottle is already opened.

"Well, I had a couple sips last Saturday when I couldn't sleep. Not even masturbation was able to lull me to sleep so alcohol was the only answer." says Alison. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. You're an adult and I sometimes drink when I have sleeping problems too." says CeCe.

"Thanks. Nice to have such a smart understanding wife who love me for me." says Alison. "I knew that marrying you was the best thing I've ever done."

"Awww!" says CeCe.

Alison heat up some leftover black coffee from lunch and CeCe put two old wine glasses on the table.

"Alright, here we go..." says Alison as she mix up 2 of the drink that Paige has taught her to make.

5 minutes later.

"Mmm, smell nice." says CeCe. "I need to taste it."

CeCe takes a tiny sip of the drink.

"So...bad or awesome?" says Alison, nervous that her wife don't like the drink.

"Very awesome." says CeCe with a bright smile.

"Awww, thanks." says a happy Alison.

Alison takes a sip too.

"You're right. So fuckin' yummy." says Alison with a sweet cute smile.

"Oh yeah." says CeCe.

"Babe, you look so sensual when you drink." says Alison.

"Awww! So do you, babe." says CeCe.

"Do I...?" says Alison.

"Yes." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"CeCe, you're absolutely amazing. I love you very much and I don't even want to imagine a life without you in it. You're the magic in my heart." says Alison with a sweet cute smile. "I look forward to grow old by your side, sexy babe."

 **The End.**


End file.
